


A Long Night

by skylar



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony worked out some problems in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Long Night 漫漫长夜 by skylar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791490) by [shekelash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash)



> All of my WIP movie fics have been Joss-ed in the Avengers. Have some porn while I figure out what to write next. Other than a little bad sex and a lot of other kinks, this is quite safe to read. No spoilers.

The light from the bathroom pooled into their bedroom, brief but long enough to see the outlines of Tony’s almost nude body before it was turned off. Steve heard Tony shuffling his feet and fumbling in the relative darkness to the bed, probably only half-awake, having been up for the last forty-eight hours or so.

The night was quite warm but Steve was staying under the covers out of habit. The small draft that formed when Tony made space for himself next to Steve was a relief on Steve’s heated body and arousal state but he balled his hands into fists and stayed still as Tony scooted over, curled against his side and tucked his head into Steve’s shoulder.

”Tony,” Steve whispered, a hand placing on Tony’s waist in expectation.

“Mmm… night to you too, Cap,” Tony mumbled and yawned, voice heavily laden with sleep, and barely a few seconds later, his breathing slowed down and eventually evened out as he dozed off.

Alone and frustrated, Steve sighed and mopped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand. They had been dating for two weeks but only made love twice, the last time being more than a week ago. Tony hadn’t been able to come, which was fine because from Steve’s understanding of the theory, it took time for Tony to get used to taking him.  What wasn't fine was that Tony stopped initializing it after the second time and they hadn’t done anything more than kissing.

If Tony had not assured him that he enjoyed their love-making and wanted to do it more, Steve would have come to the conclusion that Tony was avoiding sex with him. Since that wasn’t the case, the only explanation was Tony’s different sleeping schedule. While Steve often went to bed at 10pm and woke up at 5am, his internal clock still following the old military routine, Tony had a tendency not to sleep until he was about to pass out regardless of the time and Steve’s attempt to talk him into changing his habit hadn’t helped. Steve suspected that nothing short of physically wrenching Tony away from his equipments and carrying upstairs from the workshop would make him sleep on time.

It was a rare occasion to have Tony in bed with him, and yet, instead of making love, they were wasting the night away by sleeping. Steve considered his choices: taking another cold shower, going for a run, or exerting his restless energy in the gym, all of them doubtfully helping because Steve’s done them enough to know. Still, it wouldn’t be proper to wake Tony up even if Steve was horny out of his mind.

Throwing an arm over Tony’s waist, Steve cuddled him close, shut his eyes and decided to go to sleep.

At eleven twenty-one, Steve shifted under the bedcovers and bumped one of his knees into Tony’s thigh, which caused Tony to turn away from him and bury further into the pillow.

Steve checked the time. He had managed to sleep for less than half an hour. Looking at Tony’s dark mop of hair, Steve found that they weren’t even touching now.

“Tony,” Steve whined, pulled Tony back to him until his hard-on was pressed into the crack of Tony’s ass cheeks and kissed the top of his head. It almost pained Steve not to rut against Tony and find pleasure like this but he forced himself not to by distracting his mind with every long inhale of Tony’s calming scent, a subtle mixture of herbal tea from the shampoo that Steve had picked for him. He wondered if he were to push a lock of hair away from Tony’s neck and lick him there, he might be able to taste it or not.

It was so tempting.

Sweat was pouring off Steve’s brow and into his eyes again. Pushing the covers off the bed, Steve turned on the light to grab some tissues from the nightstand to dab his face with and glanced at Tony. He would like to think of himself as a better man, one who wouldn’t look at Tony with lusty thoughts when Tony was unaware, but the another part of him reasoned that since Tony was his boyfriend, he could look all he wanted.

Or touched. And oh, how he wanted to.

Tony was incredibly attractive especially from behind, the sloping curve of his spine, the narrowness of his waist and the fleshy mounds of his buttocks barely covered by a skimpy red thong, lovingly built for Steve’s hands and mouth and lips.

Before they’d slept together, Steve loved Tony but he wasn’t addicted to Tony, unable to function when Tony was by his side without thinking about stripping him off, running his hands all over him and seeking that secret place between his legs. Jerking off in comparison to being buried inside Tony’s warmth was pitiful as it no longer gave him the same pleasure now that he knew how sex with another person felt.

Steve fantasized how Tony would look on his back, on his side, on his knees, on all four, and on top of him. He imagined that Tony would wake up at any moment to kiss him and they spent the night making love while lying together side by side, one of his arms looping around Tony’s shoulder, holding Tony close and rocking Tony back onto his cock.

It felt somewhat ridiculous to indulge himself in the images inside his head when his boyfriend was less than an arm's length away from him but the only way to stop it was to have the real thing. He blamed his libido and hormones on the adolescent years of being an unwanted virgin, blamed the supersoldier serum and time in the ice. Steve wanted Tony so much. Wanted Tony but couldn’t express his desire verbally lest he might die from embarrassment.

His hand shook when it settled on Tony’s hip but steadied out as his fingers slipped under the string of Tony’s undergarment and snapped it off with a flick of his wrist. Steve hadn’t intended to do it. Or maybe he did but refused to acknowledge his action as his conscious decision even though he still hadn’t stopped, hand moving to rip the other string off and toss the fabric scrap in a general direction and rolling Tony onto his back.

“Tony,” Steve called with a ragged breath in his needy and desperate state as he licked the round shell of Tony’s small ear before moving to the soft skin of Tony’s neck, the taste of him sending a jolt of want to the fervent heat in his groin.

Tony was still sleeping like a log instead of waking up.

God. Choking on his desire, Steve pushed his weeping cock against Tony’s thigh as his teeth clammed down on the spot his lips had been working on.

Tony made a small groan, eyes fluttering open.

“Um… Steve? Whut?” Tony mumbled and closed his eyes, about to fall asleep again.

“Tony. Please, Tony. Don’t… don’t go back to sleep,” Steve said, voice rough and deepening with desire, cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Tony’s mouth was soft, warm and yielding, tasting faintly of mint toothpaste.

Tony was slow. It took him a moment to catch on but once he did, he threaded his fingers in Steve’s hair and sucked on Steve’s tongue pleasantly. Another moment went by before his hand at last found Steve’s cock and started running up and down lazily.

It still wasn’t enough even after Tony’s grip turned firmer and more coordinated over time. Steve had spent too much time to jerk off for it to be anything special. Tony’s palm wasn’t wet or warm enough, and his pace was too slow for Steve’s liking. Steve wouldn’t be able to come like this.

“I want to…” Steve tried to express his need but couldn’t finish his sentence. So he demonstrated his intention by slipping his hand between Tony’s thighs and pushing a single digit inside Tony’s hole.

“Oh…” Tony sucked in a hard breath and arched back as if his body wasn’t quite prepared for the penetration but Steve didn’t stop until he was knuckle-deep in the tight channel of Tony’s body.

“Let me have you,” Steve asked.

Tony let out another gasp when Steve twisted his wrist. “Yeah, yeah…”

In his haste, Steve could barely manage to find the lubricant in the top drawer of their nightstand after yanking the drawer out. He squeezed the tube too hard that half the content spilled out and dripped messily on Tony’s thigh which twitched from the cold.

“Sorry,” Steve said, glad that Tony only looked mildly amused and didn’t laugh at him.

Hurriedly, Steve scooped the gel up and rubbed the sticky substance briefly to warm it up before pushing both fingers inside Tony.

“Ah…” Tony moaned, his knees pushing together in an involuntary attempt to fight the intrusion.

Steve realized that he was being a little too rough and fast and needed to slow down to give Tony time to adjust. While Tony might want this, his body wasn’t ready. Steve had heard from an airman that unless the receptive partner had penetrative sex everyday, his body would tighten up and need a lot of preparation to open up.

Panting harshly through his mouth and stroking Tony’s hip, Steve waited patiently and watched the pink of Tony’s entrance around his fingers. When Tony parted his shaky legs and let them fall to the side, Steve took it as his permission to crawl in between and start doing shallow thrust in an imitation of what he wanted to do next.

After a short moment, his fingers spread Tony wider to let a third join in as Steve used his free hand to lift Tony’s lower body onto his thighs for easier entrance and shoved deeper inside Tony’s body until he couldn’t anymore and repeated the action once more before pulling out. All the while, Tony whimpered and grunted in discomfort.

There was little Steve could do, however, other than attempting to calm himself down when he slathered up his cock so that he wouldn’t be too rough on Tony. Tony wasn’t hard but the most he’d ever managed was a semi-arousal state when he took Steve’s cock regardless of what Steve did. Practice made perfect, however, and Steve planned to make it happen soon.

“Is it alright? Can I put in more?” Steve asked, unable to help the impatience in his voice, needing to be inside Tony badly but wanting the confirmation that Tony could take him. Tony’s widen hole was starting to close itself so he couldn’t wait long.

“Okay. Your cock, Cap. Make sure to fuck me well.” Tony heaved a heavy breath, eyes dark and smoky.

Steve still didn’t know how Tony could say such a filthy thing without embarrassment but Steve liked it, the words colliding with his need and adding another layer to his pleasure.

Lining his cock up, Steve took Tony’s hips and pushed forward. As the fat head exerted pressure against Tony’s entrance, Tony made some ‘ah ah’ noises and grabbed a handful of rumpled sheet.

“Relax and let me in,” Steve chided. Then he shifted back on his heels, tightened his hold and pulled Tony’s body toward his cock instead. The way the ring muscles of Tony’s body opened up fractionally for him was deliciously sweet and it felt like a long time before Steve popped in, momentarily shocked by the pleasure from the tightness around the sensitive nerves below the gland.

“More?”

“Good… I’m good,” Tony answered a few seconds after and that was all Steve needed to tug Tony backward, splitting Tony open and impaling Tony onto his cock.

They both cried out at the intense feeling, Steve seconds away from coming just by being buried inside Tony’s heat. Beside the friction and the slick tight heat, the intimacy was the reason why Steve loved this so much. To be this close to Tony, touch Tony’s core deep inside, feel Tony’s heartbeats, every tremble and hear every moan vibrating from his chest like they belonged to him. It was addicting.  It felt like Tony belonged to him. Not that Tony didn’t but their joining reasserted the possession and let Steve last through another section of Tony flirting with the next person he talked to.

Steve caressed Tony’s reactor, touched his flat stomach and pressed the ball of his hand down under his navel as he started rocking hard into Tony, imagining that he could feel his cock slide in and out under Tony’s skin.

Tony’s groans of Steve’s name were broken and soft. He squeezed his ass every time Steve fucked inside, the drag and pull of his channel blindingly exquisite around Steve’s cock while his entrance clamped tight around the root, taking everything Steve gave him. It was hard to last long like this. Steve came like a train wreck with Tony’s name on his mouth, Tony’s ass milking every drop from his cock and he barely had enough consciousness left to roll them over to let Tony lay on top of him so that he wouldn’t squish Tony.

*

“Steve? Earth to Steve?”

Steve cracked his eyes open to Tony peering down at him, unsure how long he’d passed out.

“Thank you.”

“No, don’t say ‘thank you’ to me. I’m your boyfriend so it’s my responsibility to get you off any time you want.”

While Steve was feeling a little sleepy and drugged out, Tony sounded very awake and conscious, which was very undesirable and indicative of Tony’s lack of interest. When Steve’s hand wormed down between their body, Tony tried to wriggle away. Tried because he was trapped with one of Steve’s strong arms around his waist and Steve’s still hard cock in his ass.

“You didn’t come again,” Steve stated with disappointment, knowing without touching Tony. “What do I need to do?”

“Steve, it’s not a big deal whether I get to come or not.”

“It is.” Steve thinned his lips and scowled at him. “I want you to enjoy it.”

“And I enjoyed it!”

Steve frowned even harder.

“Look. You were doing great. Sex to me is not about the orgasm. I like having you inside me. I like being wanted. I like making you feel good.”

“You didn’t even get hard.” Steve huffed.

Tony laughed to cover his flushing. “Yeah, I’m not young anymore, not to mention that you’re quite… endowed and it can be a little difficult—”

“Are you saying that I hurt you?” Steve interrupted, somewhat mortified.

“God, no. No, Steve! You didn’t hurt me. There’s zero doubt that I enjoyed love-making with you.”

“Then prove it.”

“Okay, we can try again tomorrow,” Tony said and tried to escape Steve’s hug again without success.

“Now, Tony.”

“What?”

“Now. I want you to show me that you enjoy it. Come with my cock inside you.”

Tony locked their gaze for a moment and probably realized that Steve was serious about it because he agreed. “Alright. But you need to let go off me or it won’t work.”

Releasing his tight grip around Tony, Steve asked. “Do you want to change the position?”

“No, no. This is good. This lets me to ride your cock. You can plant your feet on the mattress so that I can hold them,” Tony said and gave Steve a moment to follow the instruction before lifting his pelvis slowly up. Suddenly, Steve had this irrational urge to pull Tony down onto his cock but he remained still, reminding himself that Tony’s pleasure was more important than his.

Before Tony could dislodge Steve, however, he brought his hips down just as slowly but only three or four inches. Then Tony shifted and tilted his hips to change the angle as his breath picked up sharply.

“Can I touch myself, Steve?” Tony asked, eying Steve.

Steve shook his head, unable to speak at the torturous pleasure, afraid that he might snap and start ripping control away from Tony who didn’t look all that disappointed at Steve’s refusal as if he'd expected it.

Instead, Tony pushed himself up and sunk down just a few inches again, the head of Steve’s cock scraping against a bump inside him. He repeated the same movement over and over as his moans crescendo and his cock started standing up. The pace was way too slow for Steve but the realization that Tony was pleasuring himself on Steve’s cock helped Steve with his struggle to keep a tight leash on his restrained need.

“Steve… Steve, you feel so good,” Tony moaned, flinging his head, arching his back and using Steve’s knees as leverage to fuck himself. Steve could see his entrance stretched around the girth of Steve’s cock every time he rose, and suddenly, Steve found that he couldn’t remain stationary any moment longer. His hands grabbed Tony’s hips in their own volition and forced him down to take Steve to the hilt, the whole length of Steve dragging against that bundle of nerves.

Tony screamed, his cock jerking and a drop of precome fell down on Steve’s stomach.

“Let me…” Steve said and placed his hands on Tony’s inner thighs to spread Tony apart and push Tony up until only the head of Steve’s cock was inside him. “Stay like this.”

Tony complied wordlessly, his eyes blown wide, his kin flushing and glistening with beads of sweat and faintly blue from his reactor light.

Holding Tony’s legs, Steve thrust up and nailed Tony’s pleasure spot all the way in. Pulled out. Thrust back in again harder this time. Tony gasped, his whole body shaking, his thighs straining from the effort to hold himself still as he took Steve’s length, unable to do anything but moaning and letting Steve pound his ass.

Heat pooled inside Steve’s stomach, pleasuring building and tingling his skin. It was good. Incredibly good. Tony’s hot channel caressed Steve’s cock every time Steve slammed home, the feeling intensified by the knowledge that Tony loved the forceful filling. Loved being fucked. Steve was very close and from the way Tony was dripping messily on them both, Tony was also near.

“I want you to come, Tony.” Steve lifted off the mattress and drove into Tony’s body with every word. At the sound of his name, a moan was torn from his throat as Tony came and tightened around Steve’s cock, his orgasm rippling through Steve who exploded deep within Tony.

When Steve recovered, he was glad that Tony was still out instead of being all cool and collected like before. He petted Tony’s buttocks and stroked Tony lightly where they stilled joined, irrationally happy.

“Mmm, Steve?” Tony mumbled a moment later, his eyes blinking open with difficulty.

“Earth to Tony?”

“Now you’re making fun of me.”

“Just a little. You’re so sloppy inside.”

Tony covered his face with Steve’s shoulder. “God, where did my adorably clueless Steve go?”

Steve gave a full-body laugh and kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“Me too. And I love cuddling with you but I need a shower right now or it’ll get uncomfortable really fast.”

“But I’m not done,” Steve complained and slid back inside Tony as soon as Tony pulled off.

“What do you mean you’re…“ Tony trailed off when he realized that Steve was hard. “Is that refractory time a supersoldier thing?”

“Yeah, maybe? Because we haven’t had sex for more than a week and my body decides it needs to make up for it?”

“Sorry. I’ve been too focused on my work and I figured that if you wanted it, you would ask me.”

Steve kept his mouth shut as Tony looked at him suspiciously. Then he touched Steve’s face and kissed his on the lips.

“Hey, it’s alright to ask me, you know. If I don’t want it, I’ll tell you. Like right now, my answer is ‘yes’ but I need to clean up so you’ll have to do me in the shower. How does that sound?”


End file.
